Telephone sterilizers, that is devices for sterilizing a telephone handset so that the mouthpiece is sterilized between the uses, are well known in the art. Examples of such prior art telephone sterilizers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,261; 3,018,337; 2,286,900; and 2,188,958. These prior art telephone sterilizers, known to applicant, have basically been of two types; one in which a pressurized or gaseous disinfectant is activated by placement of the handset onto the cradle, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,018,337 and 2,286,900; or the type in which a disinfectant impregnated, non-replenished pad having limited use is employed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,261 and 2,188,958. Such prior art limited use pads have not proved satisfactory since they require constant replacement and have a tendency to readily dry up. On the other hand, the prior art systems employing a gaseous disinfectant have not proven satisfactory due to potential mechanical problems with the activation mechanism as well as due to the present concern relating to the use of fluorocarbon and other propellants. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.